


clandestine meetings

by westhamutd



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, leo is a bastard confirmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westhamutd/pseuds/westhamutd
Summary: “how's sergi?”it's an innocuous question, and leo says it so plainly, no malice or hidden intent, his voice as soft as usual. despite that, geri fucking drops one of his shin pads on the floor and bends down too fast to pick it up and suddenly all the blood has rushed to his head.





	clandestine meetings

**Author's Note:**

> i've been away for a while, sorry!! im back tho (sort of)
> 
> SO if u havent seen the [video of gerard piqué and sergi roberto dancing like a couple](https://messi10-neymar11.tumblr.com/post/183461862706/omfg-i-never-really-shipped-sergi-and-geri-but-how) then uhhh, enjoy? because this fic was inspired by that. but its also a college au, just go with it...
> 
> i hope u enjoy!! ❤️

nothing was different that day, really. geri went to class then he went to practice, and he stayed behind a little too long in the showers, just letting the hot water wash over him. it was the same as always - just an average, forgettable day.

 

that is, until lionel messi appears out of nowhere and leans up against the locker next to his. 

 

geri doesn't move at first, carries on packing his bag. they're the only two people left in the locker room, and suddenly the silence feels heavy around them. leo doesn't say anything, but geri can feel his stare and it starts to make him nervous.

 

“you okay, leo?” he asks, voice casual as he glances over at him. he looks normal - relaxed, guarded, and way too intimidating for a guy nearly a foot shorter than geri is. 

 

him and leo were friends, sort of. at worst, they were at least  _ friendly _ , and geri mostly considered him to be an actual friend at this point. they had fun in training with the rest of the guys, and sometimes saw each other outside of football or texted in the group chat, and in geri's books, that made them friends. the only problem is, leo doesn't talk much, and geri talks a  _ lot _ but he still doesn't want to just come out and ask him if they're friends or not.

 

he turns back to face his locker, and that's when leo speaks.

 

“how's sergi?” 

 

it's an innocuous question, and leo says it so plainly, no malice or hidden intent, his voice as soft as usual. despite that, geri fucking drops one of his shin pads on the floor and bends down too fast to pick it up and suddenly all the blood has rushed to his head.

 

surely leo doesn't  _ know _ ? maybe he just knows gerard and sergi are close and wants to check up on him? geri thinks he knows that that's not true and his head feels hot and he wishes he could get to the door before leo could grab him. unfortunately, leo is in between him and the door and the little fucker is stronger than he looks.

 

“he, uh, he's… fine. he's fine, he's headed back to halls.” 

 

leo nods, slowly and almost cat like and gerard swallows.

 

“you like sergi, don't you?” 

 

geri closes his eyes and silently fucking prays that this is a dream, or that the ground will swallow him whole.

 

“i mean yeah, he's my friend,” he replies, opening his eyes and he knows that leo knows he's lying.

 

“geri… how much do you like sergi?”

 

he doesn't know if it's the look in leo's eyes, or the itch he's had for weeks to just fucking tell someone, but geri sighs and sits down on the bench in the front of the locker.

 

“i like him enough that i suck his dick fairly regularly. and he returns the favour.” 

 

if geri had looked up, he would have seen leo smirk.

 

“but it's more than sex, right?”

 

geri nods and leo leans a bit closer to him against the locker.

 

“why haven't you told anyone?”

 

“it's kind of hard when we're both playing for the city's star university football team. people might talk.”

 

geri can feel leo nod more than he sees it. he still can't believe he's actually  _ told _ someone, and he briefly wonders if sergi will be mad at him. leo's cool though, geri knows he's not gonna be a problem.

 

maybe they really are friends, after all.

 

“if you want to like… let loose, or just be together in public, i know somewhere you can go. no one will bother you, or say anything.”

 

geri looks up at him then, mouth slightly open.

 

“really?” he asks. 

 

leo nods and finally pushes himself off the locker.

 

“i'll text you the address,” he says, looking at his phone as he walks towards the door.

 

“thanks, leo,” geri says and leo looks up and smiles slightly at him, “but how do you know about that place anyway.”

 

“oh, me and kun go there all the time.”

 

and just like that, he's gone through the door and geri's phone beeps in his pocket.

 

“leo! wait! you and kun?” geri calls after him, “like,  _ together _ you and kun? leo!”

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna see more of this... lemme kno!!! ❤️


End file.
